


Aurochs and angels

by Petra



Series: The only immortality [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mentor/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-07
Updated: 2005-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say early exposure to a stimulus is what creates a fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurochs and angels

Dick knows what he's doing. He's read about it in detail -- a classical education, as Alfred had said since day one, being a very valuable thing for a young man in any walk of life. This isn't really Roman, and it's not really Greek. It's better. They didn't have huge beds with springs, they didn't have super-advanced lubricants, and they didn't have zipstrips.

The first time Dick puts one on himself, Bruce cuts it off a second later and says, "Go."

"Bruce," Dick says, "I'm not leaving."

"You're not staying."

"I haven't slept in that room for two months and six days." Dick puts his arm around Bruce, even though he's doing his best impression of a gargoyle. "All right, so no Bat-toys in bed. Kiss me anyway."

Bruce makes that rumbling noise that's sometimes laughter and sometimes growling, and kisses him back.

Dick waits a couple of weeks. Makes a couple dumb jokes about bondage. Boy Hostage stuff. Talks to the Titans about how often sidekicks get tied up and makes Speedy laugh and Wonder Girl blush.

Tells Bruce about the conversation and makes him make that noise again.

"They say early exposure to a stimulus is what creates a fetish," Dick says, and Bruce rumbles at him and distracts him with one of those "I'm not putting up with your bullshit, kid" blowjobs that makes him cling.

Until Bruce pushes his hands down by his sides, like usual. Which is its own kind of bondage.

After a good fight -- the Riddler's out, so it takes thinking and fists to get the job done -- it takes a little doing to get upstairs soon enough to do a good job of tying himself to the bed. Nothing inescapable, of course, because he's not stupid, but he's got both his legs tied and one of his wrists by the time Bruce comes in.

"Dick."

"Hang on a sec." He fastens his other wrist to the headboard and grins. "Hey there."

"I thought I'd made myself clear on this subject."

"Sure, yeah, I know you're not really into it, but I want to experiment." He does his best not-exactly-innocent smile. "Please?"

"That's not the problem." Bruce pets his chest for a minute, then kisses him. "It's not something I'm -- not into."

"Then what's the problem? Safe, sane, consensual, all that." Dick shrugs, even though it's a little weird with his hands tied over his head.

Bruce kisses his neck. "It's tempting."

"Tempting how?" Dick tips his head to the side and waits half a second; Bruce nibbles his ear. It's going to make it hard to talk, but it feels so damn good it doesn't much matter.

"To not let you go." The way his voice sounds -- and, even more than that, the way Bruce feels, over and on him, is enough to make Dick wish his legs were free already so he could wrap himself around Bruce.

He shivers. "You don't have to let me go anytime soon." Bruce shivers, too. It doesn't happen that much, so Dick blinks at him. "You okay?"

"I don't want to let you go."

Dick tries to reach for him, but, yeah, not happening. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Obviously not." Bruce touches the zipstrips. "But -- you should go back to your own bed."

"No way. No. Not happening."

Bruce covers Dick's mouth with one hand. "Of course not. But you should." He runs his thumb over Dick's lower lip, then puts it in his mouth. It makes Dick think of sucking him -- of course -- and maybe if he's suggestive enough, Bruce will stop teasing him and just do it. "You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be -- tied here."

"Mm," Dick says around his thumb. "I like it here."

Bruce closes his eyes for a second. "Dick --"

"I really do." He sucks Bruce's thumb harder. "Don't just sit there. Come on."

Bruce shivers again. This whole thing must be really getting to him. "You can get free, yes?"

Dick nips his thumb. "'course I can."

Bruce pulls his hand away. "Promise me."

"If I need you to stop, I'll slip the left one and smack you. Okay?"

Bruce narrows his eyes and checks his left wrist. It wouldn't be the easiest thing he's ever gotten out of, but it's definitely possible, and if he gets nervous he's got all kinds of fallback training anyway.

"All right," Bruce says reluctantly.

"Great." Dick grins at him.

Bruce -- doesn't do anything except pet his stomach some more.

For a while.

Dick loses the grin. "You okay?"

"Yes." Bruce kisses him, ever so lightly, and sits up again.

"I thought you'd be a lot more interested than this." Dick wrinkles his nose. "I mean --"

Bruce covers his mouth with one hand again. "Stop." Dick licks his palm; it doesn't accomplish much by itself, but it gets him two fingers to nibble on, so that's something. "You have no idea how interested I am."

"Mm?" Dick says, trying to sound curious.

Bruce leans in and kisses his forehead again. He looks hungry, and he's smiling, just a little. It's going to be a good night. "It's brave of you. Foolish, to do this."

Dick frowns, but Bruce is still covering his mouth. He's moving, now, kneeling over Dick with his knees on either side of his chest and looking down at him. It makes him look even bigger, relatively speaking, than he normally does, and there's a definite sort of foreground of penis.

Dick smiles. "You made up your mind."

"For now." Bruce leans on the headboard with one hand and strokes Dick's cheek with the other. "Are you comfortable?"

Dick stretches forward a little and kisses the head of his dick. "I'm great."

He can feel Bruce shudder as much as hear him sigh. The angle when he pushes forward, just a little, isn't one Dick would normally pick for this, but that makes it more exciting. More of a challenge than waking Bruce up this way, especially, because he's not in control at all.

The thought is pretty exciting, and the reality is better. Bruce hasn't stopped stroking his hair, and he's not moving much. It gives Dick a chance to play with him, to really taste him and make him shiver. Bruce's hips move, and he groans, and makes them stop. Dick wants to tell him it's okay, that he should take advantage of this, but he can't move very much to do it. All he can really do is suck a little harder and crane his neck up.

Bruce says, "Dick --" and jerks a little.

Dick hums, just one, low note. It makes Bruce's thighs tremble, and he moves a little more, enough to be a little harder to deal with. It feels a little like he's going to choke, and a lot like he's being fucked. He's glad he's gotten some practice at this. Bruce tangles his fingers in his hair -- not that he's pulling, or pushing, but he's holding on.

It makes it seem even more impossible to escape, with Bruce's weight over him, his mouth full, and his hands still tied. The thought makes him wish Bruce was thinking clearly enough to finger him, too, and take him every way at once. But Bruce is breathing harder, now, with the rhythm that means he's getting close, so it's not the time to stop sucking him long enough to ask, even if he could.

Bruce shudders again, hard, and thrusts a little too hard, at the wrong angle, just as he starts to come. It makes Dick cough -- not the first time, not so bad as all of that, but it makes Bruce pull away, and god, that's sticky and hot, all over his face. "Dick," Bruce says, still gasping a little.

Dick opens his eyes -- no major trauma, there -- and smiles at him. The way Bruce is looking at him makes him smile wider. He's having fun, at least. No big surprise there. "See, I knew this was a good idea."

"Hm." Bruce moves to lie next to him and kisses his cheek. Licks his cheek. Right. "I didn't --" He shouldn't sound flustered. Dick would elbow him, except he can't move that way.

"It's okay." Dick licks his lips because it makes Bruce's eyes narrow. "I don't mind."

Bruce watches him for another moment before licking his other cheek in a broad stripe. "You're a mess."

Dick leans sideways a little to press against him. "Whose fault is that, huh?" Bruce makes a soft noise in his chest and cleans off a spot over near his ear. "It's really okay. I mean -- it was fun."

Bruce kisses him, and it's enough to make him remember just how horny he is. "Are you still comfortable?"

"I'm fine." Dick steals another kiss before Bruce sits up to look him over. "Just, you know, hangin' out."

"Do you want to get up?"

He doesn't have a wide range of movement, but he can arch off the bed a little. "Hell no."

"Such language." Bruce kisses him again.

"That's nothing." Dick licks his lips again, huge and obviously. "I mean, I'm tied to your bed, Bruce, and you're just -- staring at me. Can't you think of anything to do?" He can't spread his legs much more -- and Bruce is giving him a narrow-eyed look, anyway.

"There are so many possibilities." Bruce gets the lube out of the drawer in the bedside table. "And we have all the time in the world."

Dick blinks. It's not exactly true, but he's not going to complain. Even less so when Bruce starts fingering him. He's going even slower than normal and it makes Dick want to spread himself as wide as he can get. "Next time I'm not tying my legs," he says.

"What do you mean, next time?" Bruce nuzzles his cheek.

"Um, the next time we do this?" Dick tries for the same kind of thrust that usually makes Bruce go faster, but he can't manage it. "I mean, you're having fun, I'm having fun, no reason not to, right?"

"Hm." Bruce adds another finger, so at least he's paying some kind of attention to things outside his own head. The stretch feels a little strange because he's not really helping, for once. "There are a lot of reasons not to."

"Like what -- god, do that again." The thread of the conversation abruptly stops being even the slightest bit important. "Please."

"You should be like this more often." Bruce gives him a disconcertingly focused smile.

"Whenever you'll let me -- dammit." He just can't move well enough. "Untie my legs?"

"Why?" Bruce raises an eyebrow at him.

"I can't move."

"Dick --" in that voice that means, 'Robin, you fucked up,' except he's amused. "What, exactly, were you expecting?"

Dick wriggles a little. It could be nice being held down, but really, it's just annoying. "I don't mind losing the use of my hands but --"

"This was your idea. You'll have to deal with the consequences." Bruce covers his mouth again -- no, not just covers it, but puts two of his fingers in Dick's mouth, just like there are two in his ass, now.

He can still taste Bruce, a little, and it makes it easier to pretend he's still pinned under him, too warm and breathless. Being immobilized -- this is not nearly as much fun as it sounded.

On the other hand, Bruce's expression is worth the price of admission. He doesn't usually have such a Batman face in bed, and being looked at is like being touched everywhere. The only thing that's better is actually being touched everywhere -- like this, maybe, if Bruce would pin him down, too. Bruce doesn't loom over him enough, really, and now he's sitting over there, staring, but too far away. It would be easier if he was going to be Batman, really -- Batman is good at looming. Dick wants more than this, but he can't push the issue with his hands tied. Fingers are all well and good, but it's not enough, and even if Bruce is staring at him, it's not really doing anything for Bruce, which isn't fair. He makes a frustrated noise and Bruce lets his mouth go. "Stop teasing me already?"

"No, not yet." God, even worse or maybe even better, that's definitely Batman-voice, and it makes his spine tingle -- or maybe that's Bruce's breath on his dick.

"Please." Dick wants to touch him, and it's not fair, not even if it was his idea. "I can't just -- please."

Batman -- not Bruce -- laughs. At him. And breathes on his thigh. "You can just wait."

"Come on, please?" Dick would so punch him right now, if he could. "I'll -- I'll do anything you want."

"You don't have a choice, right now." It's not true, and it's not even scary because he knows that if he wanted to stop he could stop -- really -- but it still makes his skin crawl. It's worse when Bruce says -- still in the Batman voice, even though it's not a command -- "I could do anything I wanted to you." He twists his fingers a little, and it's so intense Dick can't breathe for a second, and all he wants to do is push into it, but he can't.

"God." Dick lets his head fall back onto the pillow. "Yeah. Please."

Bruce sighs -- that's not a Batman noise -- and strokes his thigh. "What do you want?"

"What?" Dick looks up at him again. The possibilities -- well, they're not endless, but there are plenty. "Um. Anything you want. Really."

"That's a dangerous offer."

Dick shrugs. "Only if I didn't know you."

"Do you think you know me that well?" Is that Bruce or Batman? Is there a difference, here? But it's Bruce, because Batman wouldn't ever kiss him. "Really?"

"Well enough to fight with you, and have sex with you, I guess."

Bruce kisses him again, harder, and -- no, that's the Batvoice. "You shouldn't trust me."

Dick shivers and kisses him back. "Too late now. You should just, um --" he can say this, he can totally say this, he's said this before "-- just fuck me."

It makes Bruce rumble at him, and Dick can't tell whether that's amusement or what. "I could, at that." He pulls his fingers away and Dick makes a sound that's way too much like a whine -- have to work on that. But not right now, because Bruce is kneeling over him and there's just too much to feel.

"Please," he says, and that's begging, which is maybe worse than whining.

"You're so sure you want this," Bruce says. Batman says. If Batman ever, ever nudged him like that, slick and hard, before pushing into him with that wonderful, horrible slowness that's all Bruce.

"Yes. Please. Just -- just take me, just fuck me, please, please," and Dick's not sure how he managed to say that, or if he's blushing now.

It doesn't matter, because Batman does it, fast and hard -- not like Bruce, ever, but perfect anyway. "You want too much."

"No -- I just --" it hurts, but he's never going to say that out loud. It hurts just the way it should, with Batman's weight holding him down against the bed. He's spread open and fucked, he doesn't belong to himself at all, and he can't, won't, can't say no. It's supposed to feel just this terrifying. "You can do anything you want."

"Yes." It's a fierce growl in his ear, like sometimes in the middle of a fight when Batman lands a really good punch, and Bruce -- not entirely Bruce at all -- thrusts into him again, snapping his hips.

It makes Dick moan. "Please."

"You are in no position to make demands."

"I'm not, I'm not. Anything you want, just want you, I just want you to want this. To love me." He didn't mean to say that, but it's too late, and Bruce -- or Batman -- is wrapping his hands around Dick's hips, lifting him a little against the ties on his ankles, fucking him harder.

"That's not in your control." His voice is a growl, really, more than anything else, and he feels like he's angry and dangerous even though really it's just Batman, or maybe, it's just Bruce, and everything should be okay.

"I'm sorry," Dick says, before he can think about that, and Batman -- definitely Batman -- laughs at him.

"It's too late for that. It's too late for anything."

Whatever that's supposed to mean, because Dick can't think about it when Batman's biting his neck, and -- god, if he could even measure how much he wants this, he wouldn't have words for it then, either. "Please," he says, and Batman bites him again until he moans. This isn't really enough -- it hurts, it stretches, it fills him and makes him want it never to stop, ever, but it's not going to make him come, probably, even though it makes him shake hard. He's not sure anymore whether he's begging Bruce to show up and touch him, or Batman to keep being Batman and fuck him until he can't even breathe anymore. "Please."

"Do you want me to stop?" Is that Bruce? It seems like a question he would ask, too obvious for Batman, too obvious, even, for Bruce --

"No. No, never," Dick says, and Batman laughs, this time.

"Perfect." He kisses Dick before Dick can ask what the hell he means, and it's really hard to care much when it feels so great. If his hands were free, he'd definitely be stroking himself off by now -- and if it was Bruce inside him, Bruce would, too, because he's thoughtful like that. It's scary and great and weird to have Batman really take him, for once, and not give a shit about whether it's sweet and gentle enough.

That makes it exactly right, burn and stretch and all, but Dick's not sure whether Bruce actually knows that or not.

Still -- he kind of wants to complain, if he gets a chance. Even Batman doesn't have perfect stamina, and he doesn't want to wait forever. When he gets a breathe of air between kisses, he says, "Please -- touch me."

The answer is pure Bat with a sharp smile. "No." And he moves faster, even though Dick wouldn't have said it was possible, and closes his eyes. There are definitely going to be bruises on Dick's hips but Batman has never cared about bruises, either -- and that little sound is the one Batman makes when he gets a good hit to the abdomen. Or, apparently, when he comes.

"Not fair," Dick protests. Batman -- still Batman -- puts a hand over his mouth.

"This was your choice."

Dick glares at him.

"I could keep you here for as long as I wanted," Batman says, and he sounds like he's really thinking about how long that might be -- he's weirdly dreamy, for Batman. "You have no idea how tempting you are."

Dick tries licking his palm. Batman lets him go and reaches for the beside drawer. "You don't have to make me stay," Dick says, and Batman raises an eyebrow at him. "I'm not leaving."

"No?"

"Never," Dick says, and -- maybe it sounds dumb to say that, but Bruce isn't laughing.

"Then we're in agreement." Batman pulls out a knife and cuts the zipstrips, first on his wrists, then on his ankles. He chafes Dick's wrists for all of a second before he says, "Get on your hands and knees."

That's an order in a voice he's more used to hearing on the street than in bed, but that doesn't make it any harder to obey.

He can feel that he's going to be really sore tomorrow, but not in a bad way, exactly. Batman -- or maybe Bruce, it's hard to say when he's being quiet -- is petting his back. More like Bruce, really, until he nudges Dick's legs farther apart. That push is more like Batman than anything else.

"Please," is all Dick can manage to say. Please what is perfectly obvious -- he can't remember the last time Bruce had teased him this long.

Bruce licks him, or really -- that's Batman. If Batman ever did a thing like that, because it's too abrupt for Bruce. "You're still making demands."

"No," Dick says, and shivers hard. "I'm -- I'm begging."

Batman laughs against his ass. It makes his skin crawl, but at least now he can move and press backward to distract him. "Greedy boy," Batman says. It's weird when he touches Dick's cock, because he really should be wearing a gauntlet with that voice, and he's not.

"You got what you wanted," Dick says, and he can hear how high his voice is, now. It's embarrassing, but he can't think hard enough to fix it.

"Mm," Batman says, and gives him one, long, perfect squeeze. "You give me everything I want."

"Oh fuck," Dick says, and he's really not sure what language that came out in, but Batman will understand. "I love you. God, I love you."

He should say that to Bruce. He would be saying it to Bruce, if Batman would go away and let him. If Batman wasn't chuckling and licking him harder, and letting Dick fuck his fist just right, just there, with just that pressure that makes his eyes roll back in his head. It should really be Bruce's hand he comes in, and all over, and Bruce who hears him scream.

He's not sure whether it is or not. Whoever it is pets his hair when he lies down -- and thank god Bruce's bed is so damn big. "God," Dick says, when he can talk. "That was -- you have to let me do that again."

It gets him a Batman smile and a Bruce kiss, one sharp and knowing, the other gentle, but still thorough. "Go to sleep, Dick."

"Like I have a choice," Dick says, and hugs him.

"You always have a choice," Bruce says, and turns off the light.

"Maybe." Dick kisses his cheek and lets Bruce enfold him. He's warm and solid, and he makes Dick feel safer than anything else ever has. "Sometimes it's hard to choose to stay awake."

"You know better than that," Bruce says reproachfully, though he yawns. "Sometimes the hard choices are the only ones worth making."

"Yeah, I know." Dick listens to his heartbeat for a while, but it's really not possible to stay awake.

He isn't sure, in the morning, whether or not he dreams Bruce kissing his forehead and saying, "I love you." Either way, he's sure that falling asleep wasn't the right choice.


End file.
